For Better or Worse
by Psycho-kyugurl
Summary: Eriol coldly restrained himself in his own solitary confinement... that is till one day, Tomoyo ruin it all. [6th chap]
1. Chapter I

**For Better or Worse**

_By Psycho_kyugurl_

One can safely conclude that if he was never loved and being loved for who he was and not what he owns, he had never really live his life even if he owns everything one can ask for. 

And this was how I live my life a decade ago… Never truly enjoyed the bliss of living, never truly appreciate anything. But everything changed from the moment she walked into my life, left a footprint and — I was never the same again.

* * * * * *

…The caress of Venus seemed distant...

_Where are you?_

…The wind held no emotion…

_Why did you go?_

…The moment of bliss…

_I'm sorry…_

-- Was forever banished

_Come back to me…_

By my very own hand…

_TOMOYO!_

* * * * * * 

Two years ago or so, I was hardly anyone. No one knew me. Nobody noticed my existence as nobody knew who lived in the old mansion down the Chestier Street. Rumors have it that it was haunted and it have kept many unpleasant visits at bay from intruding my tranquil and quiet life. It was indeed a merit acknowledgement. 

I spent almost my entire life, locked up in my study, devouring books after books left by my past life. There weren't many things to do, or should I say, there just isn't anything I wish to do and often I have to persuade Nakuru to leave me alone and let me lead my own life. I was nothing but a stodgy person. But then she came by and changed my perspective of life and I wasn't the same person I was used to be anymore…

* * * * * * 

"Yes Nakuru? How can I help you today?" I inquired gently upon inspecting her attempt of 'scaring' me again. It never worked as I never let my guard down, especially when she was around to fool me.

A sound of flicking fingers was heard behind me as I delved deeper into the book, ignoring her whimsical cry. "That was the twelve thousand, eight hundred and sixty-sixth times this week!" 

Though thick irony tainted her voice, I noticed a slight ebullition in her tone. "You never give up do you?" I sighed, getting a little agitated by her cry. It was the hardest thing I had to live with – Nakuru's persuasion. 

"Oh, just one time Eriol. Please, just once. You wouldn't regret it, trust me."

I sighed once more. She really never gives up, does she? "No offence intended dear Nakuru, but I really want to finish this book by today and I can't if you are irritating the life out of me." 

She pouted her lips and clasped both her hand hard, her head bowed pretty much _low,_ pleading for a 'yes' out of me. 

I shook my head, indicating a negative answer.

"Aww… such shame Eriol. It had just snowed today."

_Snowed –?_

I inclined my head and cast my gaze beyond the pane… 

Everything was _white._

I held my gaze for a moment, a little microprocessor in the back of head computing an answer of how to decline her invitation. I hated snow more than anything. _That day was also snowing too…_

"So…" Nakuru's voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I scowled. "What's your answer? Yes or no --" Yet I felt a tinge of sarcasm in her voice.

"Or_ this_?" 

My book! How, why, when –

– And a moment later, I ended up in the middle of my lawn. The weather was terribly cold and the moment I stepped out from my faithful dank, I was greeted by the frozen Northern wind and was soon oscillated between relief and despair. _Relief_ – for I have never tasted fresh air for such a long period of time already and _despair – for snow had a bitter effect on me. It always did.  _

"Eri-ol!!"

"I'm going back in." I announced. _I'm regretting this already. Damn, shouldn't have promise._

"But Eriol –" Nakuru sounded anxious. I turned and –

_A girl? _Found lying outside of my front gate.

* * * * * * 

Note: How do you guys find it? Enjoying or boring. I wish to continue this as soon as possible so leave me a note, kay? Thank you.

Signing out,

Psycho_kyugurl


	2. Chapter II

**For Better or Worse**

Chapter 2: Amethyst Reflection

"You should have _just carried her upstairs!"_

"She would do _just_ fine on the sofa."

"But she wouldn't be much comfortable!!!"

"How would you know, dimwit?"

That was the first and last thing I heard before everything succumbed into darkness.

The haze that had been stalking my eyes had followed me ever since it started snowing. The heavy droplets of white fury obscured every possible visibilities and wondering around the city of London aimlessly without a single idea of where I was supposed to head was indeed a terrible or perhaps _worse _alternative one could think of.Often I have to snuggle into my long blue scarf to generate warmth for my freezing lips. Being born and lived in the east for almost my entire life, winter in England was exceptionally cold to me. In fact, life couldn't have taken a worse upturn right now.

As I turned into a contoured street, my conscience was already deserting me and so were my other senses. Yet I continued on, never once dared to look back and I walked and walked… 

What soon followed after that, I couldn't recall back…

And during the flickering moment when I thought I'll be lost forever, a pair of comfy hand guided me through the darkness. _Where am I?_

_…_

I blinked. Once…twice………. and even go as far as thrice. My surrounding was different, leaving me with only amidst recognition of antiquity. Faint smell of cinnamon struck my nostrils and though the house may appear to look 'old' and 'classic', it offered tranquility, comfort and something else – which I just can't seem to point out. And I heard voices hovering above me.

"Nakuru-chan?" My voice was shaky and my throat was a burning sensation. I looked doubtfully at the image in front me. Perhaps it was only my illusion. I often hallucinate nowadays.

"Are you all right? Do you feel any pain anywhere?"

She was real.

I put on the most reassuring smile, one that didn't come from my heart, sadly. "Daijoubu, shinpai wa irimasen." I spoke in thick Japanese accent that made me gasped and cupped my mouth gently behind my hand. "Go… I mean sorry Nakuru-chan. I'm fine. Just feeling a bit thirsty."

"Of course. It must have been freezing outside."

Immediately, she got up and marched into the kitchen to prepare a cup of warm British tea for me. While she was at it, I watched the blazing fire with pure ecstasy and was glad it generated warmth for the very frozen me. Yet, I still couldn't believe that of all places I could have ended up in, it was Hiiragizawa-san's. A place that I was trying to avoid at all cost. 

 _I shouldn't have come… I whispered without even noticed I had actually said it out loud._

"Why shouldn't you?" came a husky voice. It caught me by surprise and made me toppled off the sofa.

"I'm sorry Daidouji-san; I shouldn't have scared you like that."

"No, I should be the one who apologize, not you dear Spinel-san."

Adding a –san behind his name certainly felt foreign in my tongue. I guessed I should just drop the formality, but I couldn't for I was born pure Japanese which sometimes I wished I was not.

"Why…" came his voice once more, deep and intelligent. "Why shouldn't you be here, I dare ask Daidouji-san?" He fluttered a little and landed on the floor with arms crossed and legs crossed too. Oh, he reminded me so much of Kero-chan. And the sorrow resurfaced once more.

I was lost for words. I couldn't tell him, I just couldn't. If he ever knew the truth, the others back at Japan would know where to locate me. But just at that peculiar moment, she came and broke the uneasy silence. "Here you are, all warm and nice." Nakuru announced as she came back with a tray of cookies and a cup of brimming tea.

I merely accepted with a slight nod and quenched my freezing throat. It brought a burning sensation and untangled my frozen soul. But something out of the corner of my eyes caught my surging attention. It was something I've never realized before. The_ chair_ was _empty. _The same red chair that I once saw back in Tomoeda, inside a big classical mansion was empty…

"Where's Hiiragizawa-san?"

*~*~*~*~*~*

Of all people that could have faint in front of my mansion, it was her. That's right, Daidouji Tomoyo, a name so familiar to my British tongue. It was not liked I invited her over, saying, "Hey, you there! Come faint in front of my house okay? Perhaps I'll be nice and let you stay as long as you like!" But no, she just come unexpectedly as if brought by the November wind and settled within the frame of my heart. The moment she stepped into my once peaceful life, I knew my world was about to take a different leap. But somehow my magic power didn't warn me that she was going to RUIN my life and changed me to a whole new person. This magic had its ups and downs. Sometimes I wished I don't have them and I could lead a normal life of a normal kid just like any normal British boy could. But I couldn't…… And that was how it all began.

"Hiiragizawa-san?"

Soft footsteps paddled across the carpeted floor. I sensed her presence, a jovial one indeed but I didn't bother to look up. Perhaps she would grow tired and decided to leave me alone for the day. 

"What are you doing?" Her tone was thick with curiosity. Damn, she really don't understand body language, does she? And, I thought those who had just fainted needed more rest. She sure proved me wrong.

"Book." _Duh!_

"Of course. But just exactly what _book_ are you reading?"

Man, she just doesn't get it, does she? 

"Milady," I replied. "It's just like any normal book one finds interesting to read." Translation : This is a book, I am a lone ranger, and you were just saved by me. And oh yeah, mind you, you're in _MY_ house and your filthy presence in my room is really annoying me. So what are you doing here? SCRAM!!

Her eyes twinkled with merriment. That was liked another slapped to my face.

Man…

*~*~*~*~*~*

Boy, he sure was hard to talk to. Nakuru said he had never talked more than one sentence to anyone ever since he returned back to England. Well, well, well… Mr-I-hate-to-talk-so-I-prefer-to-shut-up-and-so-do-you, this turned out more intriguing than I thought. This is indeed a quest, my friend. Heh.

But the little conversation I had with Nakuru a while ago suddenly decided to take action. Task: Screwing up Tomoyo Daidouji feeling.

_"But I've never see Eriol so eager before."_

_"Eager?" I looked up to meet a pair of crimson eyes with hints of dark emotions. "What do you mean exactly?"_

_"That was the first time I actually see him do much more than sitting around, reading a book and unpleasing the pleasant life out of me. He had run over to save you when he saw your fallen figure. Usually he wouldn't even lay his eyes on any girl he met down the street, let alone touch anyone. I could see he had changed a bit and that's good. I thought I'll never see him smile ever again."_

_I was speechless. One, I really don't know what to say, am I suppose to be honoured or what? Secondly… a little break just to induce her and my fellow readers…_

_"Please, Daidouji-san –"_

_"Just call me Tomoyo." I smiled sweetly._

_"Right, Tomoyo, please… save Eriol. Save him from the terrible fate."_

_What?_

_" Please…save him… from himself."_

_My eyes windened.__ "From himself? But—"_

I woke up with a start from the reverie. Oh my… my head hurts even more than I expected. I stroke my temples lethargically and then something out of the blue caught my eye! _What the –_

I was not in Hiiragizawa's study any more. In fact, I was lying on a four-poster bed with an amethyst silk quilt wrapped comfortably around me. An abrupt movement hovered above me and then a shadow loomed over my petite figure. I stirred a bit but my eyes were still not opened yet.

"Take care of her Nakuru. I'll be in the study if you ever need me." I recognized the voice… it belonged to…

"It's not like you ever leave the study for anything." Nakuru laughed but as sudden as it have come, her tone of voice changed all of a sudden. "You really do care for her, didn't you?"

Hiiragizawa grumbled a reply but I could not hear anything anymore for that time fatigue took her chance to embrace my fallen figure and I felt homesick. I really do miss them back in Japan…

And of all things I could have done, my eyes felt warmed…

And I cried silently.

*~*~*~*~*~*

To those who had reviewed. Thank you!!!! I'm out of school already, so I have more time to update my fics. To anyone who wanted an update whenever I post the next chapters, just leave your mail through your review. That's all. Tata!!

P.S. I just realize my grave mistake – a lot of grammatical mistakes in my fic. So, I've fixed them here and there. Enjoy.

Signing out,

Psycho_kyugurl


	3. Chapter III

**For Better or Worse**

Chapter 3 : Swirls and Twirls

** [Eriol]**

I glanced, once in awhile out of pure frustration, to the reality laid outside the grated glass beside of me, only to find a couple of rascals out in the lawn pleasantly having a snow fight. Nakuru was aiming for Tomoyo's new-built castle when a handful of snow caught her by surprise and she fell face-forward into the frozen ground, smashing her one instead. Their laughter… I could not hear but I'm sure it must have loud and fun. It was mortally disturbing for how could they not invite me over to join them?

I tore my eyes away from the window and soothed my aching forehead with my hand. This feeling…it was weird. The abrupt feeling of releasing myself from this solitary confinement of mine and hopped down the stairs and into the lawn was really something new to me. For a moment…I thought nothing but enjoying myself— plummeting snow in delight at Nakuru, rolling a snowball to make a mini miniature of snowman, sharing inside jokes with Tomoyo…

Wait, what's that going to do with that _girl?_

But I had to admit, I've certainly never felt this way before…accept for _that_ time. But this feeling, I'm quite sure, had died off along with her…

Yet the foreboding thought was left undiscussed as I threw my gaze once more on the beings at the outside world. The longing feeling to be freed never seemed to cease.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**[Tomoyo]**

"So, you were trying to tell me that he never leaves that room of his, is it?"

"Yeap, precisely."

I blinked. I just couldn't believe, how could anyone, especially someone like _him_, lock themselves up for three long years?

"Please Nakuru," I resisted a great laugh behind my gloved hand, "Please tell me you're joking." If you insist to know, I've finally made up my mind to drop the stupid formality off. It was just too absurd to address Nakuru as Nakuru-chan. That just spoil the cuteness of her name.

"I'm as dead serious as anyone could be my dear Tomoyo." Her voice was as cool as a cucumber. Or perhaps even cooler than that – a zucchini. 

"No way!"

Nakuru scooped up a great deal of snow and flattened them into a ball in her fist before muttering in a soft voice, "Believe it or not Tomoyo, it's true. And –" she pressed her body against mine and whispered into my ears, "I reckon he's been talking to that ghoul that lives in the portrait in his room."

_Ghoul?__  "How do you know that?"_

"I heard voices echoing from his room during the night and even so sometimes during day time. The voice was pretty harsh and had this really eerie tone to it. It seemed to gibber in the most effete way. Never mind how they communicate to each other, I'm starting to think Eriol is part of them too. Perhaps they belong to one same clan."

A sound of shock escaped my mouth and I cringed slightly to the stark tree behind of me. Er…Eriol, is a ghoul? I eyed Eriol's bedroom window half-heartedly only to find a shadow gliding across the room in one smooth motion. My mouth dropped.

Nakuru grinned, ear to ear at my stupor. "How thick you can get?" She snorted. "I'm obviously lying."

"NAKURU!!!!" 

Scoop. Shape. Shoot. Repeat.

I raged on, throwing balls of snows at her whenever I saw an opening. I couldn't believe that girl or guy or…whatever she is…HOW CAN SHE JOKE ABOUT THIS THINGS??!!

"Chill out Tomoyo." Nakuru turned back and shouted. "I'm just joking!" 

"Get back here!!" I screamed.

She made a face and pulled out her tongue. _You going to get it once and for all for my name's not Tomoyo if you don't. And I carried on hunting for her._

**[End of Tomoyo's POV]**

Yet at that moment, she was unaware that a pair of eyes was looking intensely down at her, observing her every movement, studying her slowly from a safe distance where she could not see him…only he could.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Somewhere back at Japan…

"Any news on her yet?"

The figure shook his head in response wearing a very wary look, looking as if he had not being sleeping for days.

"Very well then. I'm positive sure that she is not in Japan anymore. I'll call my other agents in various countries to look for her, thank you for your assistance within this month. It is much appreciated."

"Yes sir." And the figure disappeared into a door.

"Why are you still doing this?"  came a lady's voice toned with anger and disgust.

The man on the chair lapsed into silence, acknowledging not her previous question. He leaned forward and rested his forehead on both his arms. After a full minute, she asked once more. "_Why?"_

 "You know Satomi, I'm only thinking for her future. Engaging her to the Kenji clan not only ensures her happiness, but also the future of our company as well."

Satomi Daidouji however was not satisfied with the given answer. She cleared off a strand of hair that dangled off her face and shot him a rancorous look before slamming down her fists onto the desk. Mountains of piling documents, checked and unchecked both collapsed, creating an avalanche in the middle of the table.

 "Is that how you treat your only daughter? Dismissing her to another man who she has no feeling to just for the sake's of the company?!! What's wrong with you??!!! No wonder she decided to run away!" She shouted with rage as she raised her fist once more.

"Satomi…It's for her own good too. I wasn't thoroughly thinking of myself only." The man spoke on of neither hesitation nor regret.

"Shut up! Shut up!" She clasped her ears, refused to hear any of his nonsense of expanding the family business anymore. "Stop telling me it's for her own sake!" Is this the same man she had used to love and been worrying sick for years? Is this the same man she had learn to love when she in desperate need for care and attention?

Memories from yesteryears came rushing back to her; each and every of them held an important meaning to her life. How she had to finally let go of her 'bestest' friend in the world, how she was wounded badly when she first heard that her best friend was going to get married, how she met the man of her dreams… Things could not be turned back and neither could dead be revived. To her, the fragments from yesteryears were now a mere dim distant past and the man that now sits before her very own eye was no more than a nightmare.  "You were not like this last time Akira. You've change… so much." Her voice was soft but fury could be sensed. "What made you…?"

"Please Satomi. If you're going to tell me the old stories, 'you've change Akira but not for good' I'm bored hearing it already. Don't get in my way if you do not wish to help me. Now, if you mind, I've got an important meeting with the Councils from Great Britain. Please leave."

Satomi who was nearing the brink of losing her sanity was shivering greatly and was forced to cringed to the wall as a pillar to support her from falling off the cliff. The man who was also once the guy of her dream, a person who she called his 'husband' paced pass her importantly and headed towards the oaken door. She mustered her final courage as her eyes trailed the man to the door and spoke her last decision. "If that's how you going to think – fine! I don't see there's any use of us being together anymore. I…I… call for a divorce!!" 

"Suits you." The man shrugged and lightly turn the door knob. "But don't forget, you may not be able to support yourself in this harsh reality where money and power is everything. But even if you did manage to scrape through, Tomoyo is going to marry Kenji Tawanori's son anyway." The door closed shut and Satomi was left standing as numbly as she had been for the past quarter hour. Emotions filled her starry eyes…

_Tomoyo…I'm sorry._

*~*~*~*~*~*

She plopped down onto the sofa rather; puff out some steam from her mouth before leaning closer to the burning fireplace. Snows were practically knocking against the humble window of Eriol's as she engrossed herself in trailing the pattern engraved on the ceiling intriguingly. Brilliant colours exploded from the ceiling to meet her dull eyes, absorbing all the pain and the torture from them. She sighed slightly onto the sofa and cuddled the tiny pillow onto her chest. She hummed a soft melody, only audible to her instinctive ears. She rocked back and forth and back and forth again, lulling herself to own dreamland where reality is not as harsh as it seemed.

**[Eriol's POV]**

I cast an eye around the room, only to spot no one but a familiar petite figure on my crimson-coloured sofa. I looked at her almost disinterestingly and was about to head into the kitchen (I was starving already) when I heard secrete sobs ensuing from her.

I paced towards her.

 Wow, the moment I laid my eyes on her…it was…it was as if my old self was back again. Her hauntingly beautiful features reminded me so much of her…the only things that differentiate them from one another was the fact that Tomoyo's hair was ebony black and_ hers_ – the colour of Bordeaux [1].

I stroke her hair gently and a heavenly smell filled my nostrils. 

_She sure smell good…wonder what shampoo did she used…_

And that was when I heard a second sob. Upon a careful inspection, I could see crystal tears rolling down her flushed cheek and my hand instantly went for her aid. I brushed them off with a finger of mine. She looked so fragile now…and it seemed like she had gone through hardship in her life. It was only a matter of time before the line she drew to suppress herself erased by the wind.

_Snap._

Oops…

*~*~*~*~*~*

**[Tomoyo's POV]**

I felt a warm hand guiding me towards the light where happiness and freedom could be found. Dimly I opened an eye and it took me a bit to focus at my surroundings. For a moment, it made me believed that I was back at home and the depressed feeling came back as instant as it vanished. That was why I hated myself to collapse in from of Eriols' house. I didn't know what made me did it. Perhaps this was the only place I could seek for solace and comfort.

I felt a hand caressing my hair and then my cheeks…What the…?

I snapped and my eyes flew open but only dancing flames greeted me. I looked around but there was no one around. Darn. I was positive sure that someone was here a moment before. And then I realized a comfy blanket was wrapped neatly around me. 

It must be him. It certainly is.

Despite the fact that I was rather frozen by now, I rushed to the kitchen to tell Nakuru the great news (Eriol is recovering!! Yeah, what a joy) when I spotted another figure situated not very far from her, sipping a brimming hot chocolate, contemplating the storm outside the window.

What the _heck_ is he doing here?

*~*~*~*~*~*

**[Eriol's POV]**

I eyed the window nervously, pretending to be intrigued by the weeping sky. Heck, I can't believe I was even doing this! Why was I so sensitive anyway? I could have just told her that I happened to walk pass when I saw her shivering in the cold (skipped the crying part for I was afraid I might hurt her feelings) and was nice enough to magic a blanket for her. My lips quivered at the burning substance as I tried very, very hard not to steal a glance at her.

But oh, why was god so _nice to me now?_

Why must she slipped into a seat in front of me and helped herself to her cup of coffee?

**[Nakuru's POV]**

Heh, I knew both would learn to know about each other soon enough. I saw what you did back there, Eriol and I think this missy here knew about that too. You can't fool us both. 

But let me try whether you as really as smart as you look.

{Laughs to herself evilly…}

**[End of POV]**

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Yes Nakuru?" Eriol inquired his guardian sweetly and arched a brow at her indistinct behavior. Translator: If you are plotting something evil Nakuru, at least have some dignity and laugh softly to yourself.

Nakuru who was taken aback abruptly grinned and proceeded with the cooking. Once in a while she would eye the couple sitting glaring at one another at the counter. 

"I find you well enough, Daidouji-san?" 

Tomoyo poured herself another cup of coffee and sipped the substance slowly as if enjoying the bitter taste. "Of course. Your house was rather homely, you know." And she sipped some more.

Eriol however made no comments.

And Nakuru was listening to their conversation rather gleefully.

"Tell me Hiiragizwa-san," Tomoyo decided to break the ice. "Have you any idea who wrapped this warm blanket around me?

He knew the question was going to pop out sooner or later. He opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out. At this moment of awkwardness, it was Nakuru who seemed alive. _Time for some drastic action, she whispered indiscreetly. "It was me Tomoyo-chan."_

"You?" She raised her brows.

"Yes me." Nakuru replied with her back against them.

Eriol looked as if he was stunned by a spell and couldn't help but looking at Nakuru for the first time he entered the kitchen.

"Why…thank you Nakuru. I might be frozen to death if you weren't so _attentive_." It was absolutely she shot the last word at him. Tomoyo knew it was not her but someone else.

"Gee, Tomoyo it's just a small matter. Here, help me out and set the table okay? And you too, Mr. You-going-to-set-the-table-while-I-go-watch-some-show." She added as an afterthought as she noticed Eriol was trying to escape.

"Yes, ma'am." He sighed in defeat and raised his fist threateningly at Nakuru who didn't notice his behavior. Tomoyo could only laugh.

*~*~*~*~*~*

The next chapter might take some time as I have major exam coming up in four months time and I have to study. Sigh. This is my favourite chapter of all and I have written it longer for the sake of you guys. Tomoyo's dad is going to be very evil from now on. And Nakuru would play some major role too. Stay tune.

[1] Bordeaux – a famous French red/white wine. Now you guys can guess who Eriol thinks Tomoyo resembles to…

Pan-d-elvenP-nut : Oh you like it? I'm glad!

fefa-chan : Haha, here's a bit of what you're worrying of. More coming up in the next chapters!!

DC : I've taken care of the POV stuff. I'm sorry if I got you spinning around. To tell you the truth, I'm not really a good writer, there are better people out there life Daphne Li and many more.

Kawaii berry : No need to wait, here I present you with the third chap!! ::Confetti::

Xtreme Nuisance : Thanks for the review.

Dana Daidouji : Hehe, I love cliffies…

KyteAura: School is important kay? Make sure ya finish your homework before reading this. 

Hiiragizawa-chan : Haha, thank you. ::bows::

AnGelguRL: Thank you, thank you!! ::cry with joy::

Not applicable : Mysterious…? Shush… ::blushes::

Reina-chan : I'm evil and I'm going to ruin Eriols's life… beware Eriol…

Princess cythera : Thank you for your kind review.

Clowcardgirl : here is the new chap!

Sorry If I left anyone out. Kick me.

Signing out,

Psycho_kyugurl


	4. Chapter IV

For Better or Worse

Chapter 4 : First Strike

**[Tomoyo]**

It isn't hard to figure what Eriol adores most or least. But one thing for sure, it's hard to read what's in his mind most of the time. I've totally underestimated him although he really isn't as tough as he looks. If only I could get the mask off him somehow, I'm sure his true character, his true self would be revealed.

**[End of Tomoyo POV]**

She crept slowly into the luxurious room which was well lit with array glimmers from the sun and iridescent mobile charm tinkling in the wind. Faint wintry smell drifted in lazily from the opened window and over series of walls, it decided to nestle comfortably together with the inner atmosphere. The room hasn't change much the last time she visited, only that it somehow held a gloomier feeling. It was as if this very chamber accommodates a sick and confused mind. The wallpapers, the accessories… Just the thought of it was enough to scare her beyond words. 

No, she had to do what she came here for and she will carry out her task as she was supposed to.

In the middle of the room, stood a four-poster bed elegantly under streams of sunlight. Tomoyo made another step, paused, listened and continued her pace. She had it all planned out. She was going to give Eriol a scare he can't forget. 

Unceremoniously, she tiptoed across the room and settled behind an oaken closet. She bid her time while straining her ears for any sounds or perhaps snores just to prove her instinct was right all along. She had to find the prefect timing to make her next move. Her eyes were keen like tigress sneaking on its prey and within the distance; she spotted a lump on the bed. This is it. It's now or never.

And so she made her final move – plunged onto the bed, struggled the figure or rather choking him and then shouted a very loud – Aha! –, all the while anticipating an outburst from the sleepy head when a voice, thick with morbid irony and sarcasm came drifting towards her.

"Yes, Daidouji-san?"

Tomoyo's ears perked up instantly as if she had just overheard a ghostly voice which was actually not very far from where she sat. Realization dawned upon her and when she noticed the lump on the bed wasn't him, she froze and tensed up. She caught a glimpse of his visage under her silky ebony hair. She gulped.

"Uh oh…" 

*~*~*~*~*~*

**[Tomoyo]**

This can't be happening! No, it can't be!! He…he…how could he be awake so early?? That was not what my source told me…that darn Nakuru.

Oh my god, how am I supposed to confront him? I would look like an idiot if I were to say I had mistaken him for Nakuru and was trying to bully Nakuru into baking some apple pies for me. 

What am I supposed to do?

**[End of Tomoyo POV]**

*~*~*~*~*~*

**[Eriol]**

This couldn't be the more interesting day of my life – a mad woman who I had saved not long ago was trying to kill me right now, in my room, on my bed.

Isn't this a great way to start a day?

**[End of Eriol POV]**

*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Yes Daidouji-san?" he ventured once more and shot it straight at that woman that was comfortably sitting on his bed. Yes you heard him right, his precious and very costly indeed bed. He stepped out from the shadow and tapped his toes silently, literally demanding an explanation to her senseless act. And as he stood in his full form, the image of a powerful sorcerer glowed momentarily in the gossamer threads of light. A grump look satiated his feature.

Tomoyo on the other hand looked as if she would never live through that day at that very spot. Not only she failed her task but had in return had given advantage to her enemy to strike her and counterattack anytime from a favorable range. Her heart hammered rapidly and colors began to drain, ever so slowly from her face. She now looked just like the first day she arrived at the Hiiragizawa's mansion, pallid and withered.

"Daidouji-san?" She shivered momentarily. "Daidouji-san?"

She remained silent for a while. Eriol waited patiently but his tolerance was fading off too, bits by bits. And when things couldn't get more worse, the most peculiar thing happened – 

She started laughing.

Tomoyo actually started laughing loud. Eriol blinked out of mingled frustration and curiosity.

"Haha…I thought…haha…ha…you…was…Nakuru…haha." 

Yeah right. Eriol thought sarcastically. Anyone could sense easily the feignity in her voice.

"Didn't you want to choke me to death just a moment ago?" he continued sweetly with hints of deadly consequences behind every word.

"Choke you? Please!!!" Tomoyo pretended she was suffering from a terrible howling by rubbing fake tears from her eyes. "How could you think of me so lowly?"

Eriol arched a brow. "Really?" he seemed unsatisfied with the given answer.

This gave Tomoyo some time to get down from the satin-draped bed and sauntered almost lazily over to him. She grinned widely and then stared right into his azure eyes. Her ebony, almost stain liked hair that graced her womanly visage cascaded down her shoulders which she simply brushed them away with her hand. They were just inches away when their eyes met and Eriol could feel her body heat and at the same time feeling a blush creeping onto his face. He quickly suppressed them with wistful thoughts for he had long perfected the art of acuity; to act fast when problems in hand were slipping.

"Perish the thought," Tomoyo whispered almost inaudible. "It's not encouraging to think unhealthy thoughts in the morning."

A smirk was formed on Eriol's lips almost naturally, almost lazily. "The same theory applies to incorrigible acts in the middle of a pleasant morning especially when you're in someone's adobe."

She soon found herself smirking too. They just had too much in common. "That make us equal don't you think?"

He averted his eyes elsewhere. "Whatever."

*~*~*~*~*~*

**[Tomoyo]**

It was not what exactly I had in mind but I was glad the awkward moment had finally come to an end. As I walked out of the room, I could still feel the intensity of his eyes burning at the back of my neck. I venture a pry and found him making his bed and flourishing the curtains. It was hard to believe how he actually did that when I'm pretty sure he had his eyes on me all the time. Trust me; you wouldn't want to know too. It is all too scary.

And that Nakuru, I can't wait to have my hands on that grouchy neck of hers once I leave this room. 

You just wait and see Nakuru…oh you just wait and see.

**[End of Tomoyo POV]**

*~*~*~*~*~*

She hunched over the table and made a grab for the toast when another hand anticipated her attempt and deftly took the toast away from her reach. 

"Hey, that's mine!"

Eriol, who was already munching half of the toast ignored her wails and carried on with his breakfast. This was because he held on to his principal of life: "Never talk while eating" and the same goes to "Victory prevail for those agile in food-snatching so stop whining."

Tomoyo graced her lips with a pout and sipped the remaining of the brewing coffee. The atmosphere grew frigid cold right after that. At the end of the table, Nakuru, who was evidently been beaten up by our protagonist, announced cheerfully her plans of the day, another part of her evil scheme. "I'm going shopping today down at Avenue Street today. Now who wants to follow me raise up their hand!"

Silence swept passed and the others been ignorant chose to continue their breakfast. 

"Aww…come on! It would be fun! I heard there would be sales going on and there would be a parade down the street." And then she nudged at Spinel who shot a piercing glare at her.

"Yeah, it would be fun," he repeated the words dully and started on a meager plate of heaped sandwiches in front of him.

"See? Even Spinel was excited to go." Nakuru blabbered on cheerfully. 

Still, no response came out from the silent couple in front of her. Not willing to give up, Nakuru looked on hopefully from Tomoyo to Eriol and then from Eriol back to Tomoyo. None, however, was paying attention to what she was saying.

"I'm done." Tomoyo announced to no one in particular and excused herself from the breakfast table.

"Where are you going?" Nakuru asked impatiently. 

"The decision is made and I see no harm on witnessing a parade down an English street. I'm going upstairs to change."

Nakuru's eyes went teary, too happy with her answer. "Do you want to join us Eriol, huh, do you want to join us?" she jabbed and tugged on Eriol's cuff. Jab, tug, jab, tug.

"Do you want my shirt or something?" Eriol inquired, glaring at her. "Cause I thought you don't like cyan."

"No, you can keep the shirt. I don't want it. I was just wandering…"

Eriol disrupt her words with a sarcastic tone. "You really do like my shirt don't you?" He shot another question as he realized Nakuru's fingers was still jabbing and tugging at his cuff.

"No. I don't like it." Eriol eyed dangerously at his cuffs.

"I could give it to you willingly if you ask for it nicely."

"No and yes. No for I don't want your shirt and yes for I really hate cyan."

"How about I give you this shirt in exchange for a tranquil life?"

Nakuru shook her head, restraining her almost erupt temper. " All I want to know is whether you want to go with us or not?"

Eriol simply proceeded with his breakfast quietly. "Do I look like I have a choice?"

"No." She answered happily and proceeded to clear up the table even when she knew that Eriol was not done yet.

_Blast…_ He merely thought bleakly. This is going to be yet another long day.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Wah…look! A motorcycle!!" 

A scowl was visible beneath the handsome feature of Hiiragizawa Eriol who looked like he couldn't be more bored than right now. Being a millionaire with uncountable amounts of piling assets and property, Eriol still could not believe that normal everyday stuffs like – motorcycle – still amazed his guardian as if she had not seen them before. They owned a big mansion in Chestier Street, two grand convertible Ferrari, one big cruise in the east coast, The Hiiragizawa investment, lands and lands of grape vine (no idea why) and more…yet this did not seemed to go into Nakuru's head. Tomoyo however, found the delightment of showing and shoving things at Nakuru, for example –

"Look, pen!" 

"Wah…pen!!" Nakuru squealed and snatched the lavender-filtered pen away from her. Even Tomoyo now found Nakuru's behavior fairly odd but opted to speak nothing. 

"Now, look, car!!"

"Wah…car!"

Eriol shook his head. He pocketed his gloved hands and pretended he did not know them. Passer-bys shot him looks but he reflected them off with his coolness. But things were beginning to get out of hand when –

"Look Eriol, plane…" Nakuru's voice trailed off as her eyes were too, trailing away with the white plane. A couple of girls who happened to pass by giggled at Nakuru odd behavior.

A nerve was grated somewhere inside his head. "Enough of this!" TWHACK! 

"Owwwwwwwwwwww~~~!!"

Nakuru stumbled off while clutching the sore part of her head. "What did you do that for?!!"

The innocent paper fan vanished into the air (Imagine chibi Eriol with a fan and was wacking Nakuru happily – pet abusing) and was replaced with a rather sober look. "Do – not – do – that – again." he gritted.

"But – but –"

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. She knew she would be telling her grandchildren one day…how a nutcase acted when he was exposed to too much of tension. She smothered a laugh and pretended she had missed the entire exchange. 

The sky was showering with flakes of mingled snow and confetti, obscuring the blue blue sky. A multi-coloured fantasy car skidded passed them, followed by jubilant-looking army of men performing the acrobatic skills in front of millions of citizen and a band of musicians trailing behind them. Tomoyo was clapping, along with thousands of others whose hearts were enraptured completely that evening. She too was pretty much enjoying the festive evening.

The temperature dropped drastically suddenly and she absent-mindedly scraped her hand together to conjure heat for she had left her gloves on the couch back in Eriol's mansion. Eriol upon deducing her current situation offered his scarf and gloves which was declined politely.

"It's okay. The night is getting rather warm."

"Don't be an idiot. Take them and put them on. I don't want you to fall sick and again and I will have to carry you all the way back into my house."

Both being new and wise to his sudden change of demeanor, she accepted it gratefully and coiled the scarf around her neck and the gloves into her frozen fingers. Yet a small smile could be seen if one cared to inspect closer. And as she was in the process of putting them on, she noted a particular strange man, clothed in full black and holding something that resembled a phone, a crossover over of a mobile phone and walkie-talkie, observing her at the opposite street. She tried to shrug off the random thought but then a dreaded feeling dawned came drenching her as she cringed back, knocking into Eriol and Nakuru. Nakuru caught her perfectly on her shoulder blades and felt apprehensive to her sudden behavior. She averted her gaze to her master who in return nodded and fully understand her message. He too had felt an alarming danger too right now, but the evanescent feeling went as fast as it had come. No one, however, had notice the silence of the young Tomoyo, and when Nakuru finally felt she was weighed down by something, both of them realized Tomoyo was shivering and terrified look etched her once beautiful features.

Nakuru went completely ballistic but Eriol stared beyond the massive crowd of human, searching for the peculiar man.

Who…who could that be?

*~*~*~*~*~*

The long awaited chapter had finally finished at last. I wish I could have written somehow longer but Muse isn't entirely in the right condition so forgive me is there is any misunderstand or confusion. Believe me…look 

Kyugurl : Muse, look, me!

Muse : Wah……you!

There you are, inspired by muse.

To those who had been reviewing and supporting me, I'm in debt with you guys. Without readers and reviews I wouldn't want to think where I might be heading. And yeah, the Eriol part with paper fan was inspired from another anime Saiyuki, lol. Eriol was acting out of contrary but this also shows that he is opening himself up. Suspense, suspense… Until next time!


	5. Chapter V

For Better or Worse

Chapter 5 : Monochrome

Heavy snow poured forth, casting a spell on the beings in the town, sinking half of the city in its terror. He watched the world behind foggy windows of his mansion, while keeping an eye on the sleeping figure. Winter was particularly harsh this year and the agony it carried with it was even harsher. He had lost an important person during winter years ago, something he had intended to forget but never managed to. Even so, he had once adored the snow for its pureness and fragility. The infinite colour of white would never fail to lull him to wonderland, a miniature world where he could find true tranquility and peace. He would lie on the lustrous moor for hours, watching the heavenly white particles succumbing helplessly onto the inviting earth while weaving an unfathomable melody with the help of his little magic. Curling like a tamed kitten right beside him would be _her,_ a gift that was besieged to him by the Great One. She was a caring and decent lady with features that rival the beauty of an angel and wisdom that went far beyond history that would put men into great shame. She was everything he ever wanted, a blessing for his desperate soul. She _was _the women of his life.

The woods burned slowly, radiating heat into the gloomy, dark chamber. Eriol crossed the room towards the fireplace and settled onto the cozy worn-out chair. His gaze fell upon the burning hearth and his thoughts were lost within the flame. And while fiddling with the strings that came loose from the cuff of his shirt, he would bring his fingers in contact with his glasses once a while as the night slipped away. He was tired and restless but he just can't ease his heart to peace. Constantly, he would dart his attention towards the petite figure whenever he heard a small grumble or a scrape of the blanket. Oh…she reminded him so much of _her –_ the reason of his existence and…the reason of his deep hatred towards himself.

She had stood on the garish plateau that very day, enjoying the winter breeze and dazzling sight of London when suddenly she fell and all he could hear was…

A touch on his arm and a call of his name.

Without his realization, he was only inches away from the source of the voice and was looking eye to eye with the figure on bed.

"Hiiragi…zawa-san?"

* * *

**[Eriol]**

The whisper was so faint and soft, I thought I was dreaming. Yet the touch was real.

I shot bolt awake and found two beaky eyes on me, so stunning yet lifeless, penetrating through my vulnerable self as I stood before her, stigmatized. An unearthly silent fell upon the room as she squinted her eyes to adjust her sight to the ray of moonlight that had just illuminated the room a little with its presence.

A second later, her lips moved.

"How long?" The bare whiser of a question. The fear in her eyes had gone but all those sleeps seemed useless to her as there were bags visible under her eyes. _She must have gone through a pain of hell, _I silently concluded.

"Two days," I replied huskily. "And I thought you were dead."

She was quiet. She didn't retort liked she used to. Laying flat on her back while staring at the pitch-dark sky outside the window, her once amethyst, cheerful eyes now replace with a livid colour shifted back at me. "I wish I was."

My eyes widened and my stomach gave a strange jolt. Subsequently, my hands moved towards the spot of the suppressed old wound and I could feel the quickened beats of my heart. I knew how she feel, the wrenching agony of not being able to end your life when all doors closed down on you. The chilliness…like an arctic stiletto stabbed onto your chest and the numbing feeling that you could never get rid of. Her words were slowly probing into my conscience and the old image appeared before me -- a silhouette of _her._

__

* * *

__

Nakuru paced across the corridor with a tray of light delicacies and a cup of warm brewing liquid. More like skipping across the corridor, she hummed to herself and managed to stop short before reaching the particular wooden door that lead into the guest's chamber. She leaned against the cold door and exerted a small push to it, allowing herself to enter the chamber without knocking.

"I've brought you some midnight snack –" Nakuru paused momentarily. "You're finally awake!" And she pounced onto the poor Tomoyo, giving her a big, long hug; the tray of the 'midnight snack' long forgotten on the floor.

"I know you miss me, Nakuru…but please," Tomoyo could barely choke out the words, "Have mercy."

"Why you little missy…" Nakuru playfully ruffled Tomoyo's already messed up hair. Locks of ebony hair fell upon Tomoyo pallid face and she brushed them off easily with a swift of her hand. "That's what we got for keeping you in custody for two days? You ought to thank us more than that!"

Tomoyo forced a smile and distinctly cast an eye at Eriol. She thought he saw him moved the slightest but he remained stagnant and her eyes reflected off his cold self.

And the headache kicked in once more.

She hunched and Nakuru gingerly laid her flat on the bed, grabbing the sheets and covered it up to her neck. "Now move no more and get a good rest. Look at you, you've slept for almost two days and yet you look like someone who has not sleep for ages! Drink this," Nakuru gently lifted Tomoyo's head and forced down the fiery liquid from the cup she brought in not long ago that burned down her throat. "It'll make you feel much better."

Nakuru then turned around and called out for her master who was now no longer standing there. "Eriol?" she called out. Nothing but the echo of her own voice answered back. She should have known. He wasn't that kind of person who would express his concern over someone who he hardly knew about. This was Eriol after all, the one who had non-attachment sealed within his soul ever since the certain death of his beloved one. The one who showed naught a flicker of interest and emotion towards anyone at all, let alone her and Spinel in the past. The one who she was afraid might die in the seeping darkness that enveloped him throughout these years. The one…who needed to be saved from the state of self-destructing. And she hoped that the one who can save him is…

"Goodnight, Tomoyo."

* * *

Tomoyo blinked weakly and the first thing that came out from her mouth was –

"…gizawa-san…"

"He's not here. I'm Spinel, and I shall be your caretaker for the day till Nakuru comes back from the grocery shopping."

Tomoyo stole a look from under the blanket and could dimly make out a levitating figure that resembled a cat with weird butterfly wings. Spasmodic flashes of her previous nightmare snapped her by but she had quickly came in focus when she violently shook her head with all her might, earning herself a curious stare from the floating creature.

"Do you want some brown liquid that Nakuru prepared for you? Or would you rather have breakfast now?" Spinel spoke in a monotonous tone. "But you look like you need the medicine more. You look pale." He added on cleverly after observing her for a while.

"I'm not hungry…and I don't want the brown liquid as well. It's bitter."

"Hmm…"

"Erm…Spinel?" Tomoyo slowly brought herself up and was now pointing at the soft-toy liked creature intriguingly. "What's with that nurse cap and that…_that_ thing around your waist?" She could have sworn she saw a blush crept onto his face.

"It's that idiot idea. Say I look more convincing and capable as a caretaker while she's gone." And he furiously threw the nurse cap off.

"But it looks cute on you." Tomoyo pointed out, a genuine smile formed playfully at the corner of her lips.

Grumbling a cuss under his breath, he glared at the nurse cap in denial and ushered Tomoyo to get out of the bed. "Sleeping would only do more harm. You seem fine without the medicine anyway."

"Is that how you treat a sick guest?" Nakuru spoke from the hallway and patiently waited for a reply. "I should have known that you're not a capable caretaker anyway." There was an awfully long silence.

"Wait…no debate? No complains? No lectures? Wow…you must really enjoy the nursemaid role-playing."

Spinel glared at the figure by the door. "Thought you will be back after two."

"I thought I could come back early to check up on my favourite nursemaid. God knows what he may try to feed my patient while he's still on probationary period." Nakuru chuckled indistinctively.

"Shut up. She's all yours." He announced unceremoniously and flapped out of the room.

"Ah, that's sound more like him! Nothing's like having a pissed off soft-toy and a cup of traditional medicine to kick off the morning eh? Here, this is for you." Nakuru hopped in with a cup of brownish liquid.

"You could have been nicer to him you know…and…urgh!! Not that again!!!" Tomoyo spoke in a disgusted tone when Nakuru sheepishly offer her the porcelain cup. She tried to decline but was awarded with a sarcastic remark from her.

"Ah, prefer a cute little looking soft-toy to serve isn't it? Won't take medicine from an annoying, ugly, bossy, irritating me…"

Tomoyo sighed and briskly gulped the content of the cup without a blink of her eye and handed back the empty cup with much desperation. Nakuru smiled with a spark in her eye and happily announced to herself, "I won."

"That's my good girl. Now, go down and have breakfast."

Tomoyo got out of the bed, stuck her tongue at Nakuru's back and strode down the stairs without much difficulty. She had not got out of bed for three days and was surprised that her muscles didn't cramp or so whatever. She pattered over to the living room and headed slowly towards the garden through the opened sliding doors. She allowed herself to be steered into the monastic world of tranquility as she padded across the snowy garden with bare legs and a protective cloak around her shriveled body. Those lifeless orbs began to explore the world around with much innocence liked a kid taking in the wonders of the world for the very first time.

* * *

**[Tomoyo]**

It was a beautiful shred of white. The moment I lay my eyes on the world beyond, I could picture myself standing on top of the cliff, looking down on the peaceful city of London, basking in the warmth of morning sunlight. The gaiety sound of the chirping bird was nothing but melodies to my ears. And the sky was crystal clear with smooth channels of clouds floating along. It has been a while… I muttered under my breath.

That very moment, I heard a ruffle of unnerving lithe footstep beyond me. I was paralyzed. My eyes darted here and there and finally rest upon a big stark tree that was plagued with snow all over. I stepped forward uncertainly. It could not be them… There is now way they could find me here. I'm half way across the globe and it's not easy for them to track me down.

I mustered all the strength and courage within me and took a great step forward. Slowly I raised my head. A shadowy figure leapt passed me and a flash of blue streaked across my vision. My clutched that piece of parchment that appeared long before I could register what it was with all my might, afraid of what the contents may state.

And a familiar voice hovered by.

It was Eriol.

His eyes were looking beyond me.

* * *

****

****

**[Eriol]**

It was that unnerving feeling again.

I knew she was hiding something from me – the reason of her presence here and the truth of behind the black men. But why…? Why am I so worried over such pathetic matter? Why am I so eager to learn about her? Why?!

"Good morning."

I stared at her for a moment and responded to her greeting with a gentle nod.

"How…" The words began to form slowly, "How…are you feeling today?"

It took her sometime to reply. I continued to stare at her slim frame which much confusion.

"I'm…just fine."

I could barely make out that cloudy expression on that façade of hers. Her hands were trembling and if possible, she looked paler then the days before. Before I could express my concern, I heard her sneezing loudly.

"It must be because it snowed previous night. Look, I'm all sick again!" She exclaimed to no one in particular for she was not facing me. I tried to blurt out something, but the moment I caught the reassuring smile, my heart was put into immediate ease even though clearly, there was something amiss.

"I'm going to have breakfast now, Hiiragizawa-san. Care to join me?"

I gazed at her, emotions overwhelming some part of my mind. Her trembling had ceased but only with much difficulty and she seemed to carry herself a troubled mind. It might have just being my imagination, but ever since that peculiar incident, her merriness had vanished bits by bits. I could almost feel the hidden emotion of her true self that she had been trying to suppress all this while. And to add on to that, that evil aura a moment ago was the same one I felt two days ago…

It might be…

"Hey! Are you people planning to wait for the cows to come home or for the sun to set in the east?!!" That familiar irritating voice drifted by, startling both of us from awkward silence. I bit my lips and mumbled flatly to myself. "The kitchen better on fire."

Series of giggling ensued from the ebony-haired girl and I stepped into the mansion, feeling a bit awry and lost…

And a huge amount of snow fell onto the ground with a loud thud.

* * *

I know I can never compensate for the long break I took just to write this chapter but I was busy…very busy and didn't had time to do other things. It was a hasty year and well…this chapter is rather hasty as well. More mystery and dark events are likely to happen in future chapter but I'll try to slot in some funny scenes. Ahah, me and my crazy muse. Inspiring me in the most inappropriate moment. Drop in some review so I could be 'inspired' to write the next chapter as soon as possible!

Signing out,

Psychokyugurl


	6. Chapter VI

For Better or Worse

Chapter 6 : Event Before Hand

**[Eriol]**

"Hi."

"Hello." I hissed in a graveled voice towards the subject of my irritation as I flipped the papers flagrantly, ignoring the presence of my fellow guardian.

Nakuru settled onto the stool opposite of me, let out a chirpy 'Finally!' and resume her morning by pouring herself a cup of coffee from the kettle. I continued my breakfast quietly, peering through my glasses occasionally to see her fumbling with a white envelope that was sealed with an all-familiar imprint. I eyed her bleakly as she tore away the corner of the envelope hungrily and chime in her squeaky voice, "Mail! Mail!". Some things never change.

It was then when I thought the morning couldn't have got weirder, series of loud thumps reverberated through the still morning air of the mansion, the source of rampage ensued from the particular chamber which I was been trying to avoid for days. Nakuru seemed the least disturbed as she proceeded with her work while Spinel had plonked himself onto the glass table in front of the television set, totally engrossed with the programme he was watching.

"Morning." A sleepy figure entered the kitchen, rubbing her eyes lethargically. "Coffee please."

I tried to mouth a reply but nothing came out from my mouth. I could only nod.

I found myself observed her from the corner of my eyes as she lounged herself onto the chair beside me, obviously half-asleep as the sounds coming from her room indicated something and her hair didn't seem twice as neat as it used to be. Staring unwittingly at the toast before me, my mind ran through some random thoughts. Ever since the last week incident, both me and Tomoyo never did share another word even though we were living under the same roof, not to mention surviving at one another's existence. It would be like this every other morning of the week – a placid breakfast and a formal exchange of pleasantries. She would utter 'good morning' in a hazardously half-asleep manner while I simply nod to return the courtesy. And then both of us would remain impassive, showing neither interest nor concern at the other's presence, each minding each business, each did everything but talking to the other.

All of this had became an aspect of morning life that I have begun to expect and to deal with.

_Perhaps this will be like any other morning_, I told myself and took a big bite off the marmalade orange toast.

* * *

"Morning." Nakuru placed a mug in front of Tomoyo and filled it up with an ambiguous smile. Tomoyo's rheumy eyes roved all over the kitchen and eventually fixated themselves onto the gratifying mug of the brown liquid. She stared at the brewing liquid for a moment to register the object and then slurped down the contents in a split second. Eriol could only crease his brow.

"More please."

Nakuru obeyingly poured her a second round. The envelope that she had busied herself moments ago was now left unfolded on the table.

Tomoyo drained the mug promptly; savouring the warm sensation it brought to her numbed throat. She hove in a breath and stretched herself into a comfy position after settling the mug down. Her hand was then stretched at the direction of the toasts when suddenly, a piece of parchment met her vision and Nakuru was hovering above her very head.

"Guess what, guess what??!!" She shrieked exuberantly while waving the paper-made material impatiently.

Tomoyo stared boringly into the parchment before her, scanning words after words with utmost listlessness as if the sheet of paper bore some ancient monograms that held no interest towards her. " You are cordially invited to the Charity Event Night at…" she mouthed the context to no one in particular, pausing once a while to decipher the meaning behind the text and the reason to that enigmatic grin on Nakuru's face. She read on till the last passage, chewing the toast absent-mindedly while trying to rephrase some of the words.

"Charity event?"

Eriol caught Tomoyo's eyes and disregarded it with a shrug and resume his reading on a particular article on technology and science. Tomoyo cocked her head lightly and then turned to Nakuru who was too delighted to even give her a proper answer.

"Oh, it will be a grand night! Imagine…the most glorious place in town." Nakuru said dreamily. "The whole arena would be adorned with beauteous fabrics of best materials and packed with rich men from all over the city as you sway to the rhythm of the soothing music. If you're lucky, you could even get an affluent and good-looking bachelor!"

Tomoyo yawned feebly while excusing herself for a third round of coffee.

"People from all walks of life, flocking from all over the country just to attend this spectacular event with a same reason…"

"What does it got to do with me then?" Tomoyo inquired dryly, totally feeling dreary of the lack of peace in the mansion, be it a Saturday morning. But then again, everyday_ is_ a Saturday to Nakuru.

"Of course it has got to do with you, young missy! Who you think is going to be Eriol's date if it's not you? You wouldn't want me to be his date, do you? Come to think of it, I wouldn't even want to be his date. He is…" She glared skeptically at the fore mention person. "—_boring_. And not to mention dull and lifeless."

Eriol looked up from the paper and shot them a questioning look.

"But…why me then?!" Tomoyo raised her voice.

"Well, firstly, he is apparently single and does not possess a girlfriend. He is too fogey to have one anyway." Tomoyo furrowed her brows. A nerve was twitched somewhere in Eriol's head. "You know…_old-fashioned_," she added on softly, afraid of the consequences if she muttered the word out loud.

"Secondly," she coughed, "you are definitely free on that night because I know you are free all the time."

"And thirdly, I now have a reason for you people to ditch all your work and take me out for shopping." She grinned wickedly and clasped her hands in pure joy as she announced cheerfully, "As soon as everyone is done, we are going to the mall!"

"Hey, I haven't even state my 'yes' or 'no' yet!" Tomoyo blustered, her cheeks suddenly flushed a cherish hue, bringing life to her pallid mien.

Nakuru looked down at her wrist watch. "Okay, you have three second to answer me…_three, two, one_…ping pong, you're going!" And sounds of popping balloons echoed from the background.

"Not fair! Even Eriol didn't have the chance to voice out his thoughts!"

"Oh, don't worry about him. He is definitely going." Nakuru said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Tomoyo darted her attention at the muted figure on her left hand side. An empty chair greeted her sight. "What the…"

"He's up in his room, changing. Going to drive us out to the mall after this." Nakuru replied assumingly to the confused Tomoyo.

"Whatever it is," she slipped into her chair, still shocked at the abrupt decision, "you're not making me go to that function of yours."

"Come on Tomoyo…if you won't do this for yourself, at least do it for Eriol. He hasn't been talking much for days and I'm afraid he might just develop a mouth tumour."

"What crap is that? There's no such thing as 'mouth tumour' to begin with."

"Oh yes there is. Okay, okay, if you don't want to do it for that poor master of mine, do it for me then. It would make me incredibly happy…and all those bachelors who will be attending for the event too." Nakuru looked as if she would cry and sulk in a corner if Tomoyo does not agree to this.

"You would not. _They would not."_

"Sure we would. Look," Nakuru bounced across the kitchen. "You've already made me happy."

"Bah." Tomoyo looked away. "You look like you need a serious kick on your head. Perhaps I could be the best person to kick some sense into that leaky brain of yours."

"Tomoyo…" Nakuru pouted, performed her puss-in-boots pleading action. "Tomoyo"

Swallowing a lump in her throat, Tomoyo's face faulted and quickly looked away, nodding slightly to acknowledge her pleading. _Now I know why Eriol can't win over Nakuru when it comes to trivial matters such as this._

Nakuru grinned evilly.

* * *

Tomoyo glanced at Nakuru and then at the fabric she was holding, and then back to Nakuru again. She cast an eye over the piece of fabric that was fished out randomly from the rack of dresses by the older girl and couldn't help but to feel nauseous and somewhat disgusted at the sheet of material named 'cloth'. It was violet in colour, embroidered with glittery beads that stood out from the rest of the designs. Purely speaking, it was not the colour that disgusted her; it's the too-much-revealing parts that annoyed her the most. The dress was designed in such a way that the lower part cut up to her thighs and the handkerchief front was so thin that it acted only as a sheath for her breast. Her back would be bare until her lower waist and if she is not careful, perhaps the whole piece of what to be known as a 'dress' would just tore off right on the spot.

"I am NOT wearing that." Tomoyo pointed out.

"Who say that's for you?" Nakuru replied and quickly shoved it to Eriol who was leaning by the counter. "He would look good in it."

"Shut up." And Eriol chucked the dress aside.

"Heh. You're no fun Eriol." Nakuru teased, sticking out her tongue.

"I'm in a _mall_, darn it. What would you possibly expect?" Eriol retorted, stuffing his hands into the pocket and pretended he is going to just walk away and leaves the girl to their shopping while he browse the whole lot of shops around.

"You could at least comment something on the dress we are getting for our dear Tomoyo. She's your date after all."

"I didn't agree to your one-sided proposal before hand anyway."

"You have no veto power over matters such as this, my dear master."

"Since when?" Eriol roused a brow.

"Ever since you employed me as your faithful guardian. Now…feel my wrath!" Nakuru said through gritted teeth and her hands were positioned in a Hitler way.

"Whatever."

"Heh!" She pronounced blithely, "I win. Now Tomoyo…" She scooped a handful of glowing dresses into Tomoyo's opened arms and elatedly pushed her into the changing room. "—try all these dresses and show them to me _one by one_."

The dazed raven-haired girl struggled deflatedly under the weight of the dresses and clumsily spun herself at Eriol. "I will never hear the end of this, will I?" He simply shrugged in denial.

"Nope, you won't." Nakuru cried whimsically.

And the door of the changing room was locked shut.

Eriol was now left alone with his all-annoying Nakuru who surfed from rack to rack of dresses in hope to spot for a perfect dress for the perfect couple. A couple high-pitch voices soon drifted to Eriol's ears as a mini group of girls who were trying out on dresses, spotted him at the distant corner and were debating on how to walk up to him. He, of course, ignored them and fiddled with his mobile phone uninterestingly.

"Hey."

"…"

"Hello, hello? Earth to Eriol, earth to Eriol."

Eriol pretended not to hear them as if his ears were playing tricks on him.

"Eriol…oh, _Eriol__…_"

Sputtering with anger, he whispered in a low, monotonous tone. "What?"

"Hi. Welcome back."

He frowned. "Haven't you reached the annoy-me quota of the day yet?"

"Didn't all this years teach you nothing? I'm an over-achiever." Nakuru waggled a finger at him.

"Aah." He replied with a huff.

"You know well that connivance doesn't pay, don't you? It would only encourage the evil me to keep going. And if you don't want me to annoy you, don't ignore me."

"As if that would work."

"Talk to me more often and I shall stop annoying you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Your promises are bull."

Nakuru grinned good-naturedly and patted his back. Eriol, if possible, frowned some more.

Toying with the gowns in the next rack and pulled them off the display corner before gathering them in her arms, Nakuru ventured a question. "It's okay to go with her right?" She asked in a quaver tone as she grasped the gowns tightly. A restrained look etched over her feature.

Eriol said nothing but had his head cast down. Nakuru made no attempt to pursue the question further and shouted at the cubicle occupied by Tomoyo as a remainder so that she could hurry up while she plowed into the cubicle next to hers to try out some of the gowns she gathered. As the sound of creaking and shutting of the door mingled with the chatters from the crowd in the store, Eriol nibbled his lips for the umpteenth time of his life as he cursed himself indiscreetly for not being able to forget the woman he once loved.

* * *

**[Tomoyo]**

I stepped out from the stuffing cubicle with heavy legs, fidgeting nervously at the end of the dress. I couldn't remember when was the last time I have actually worn a formal night gown and suddenly the whole process of putting it on seemed hard and tedious. I closed my eyes and held my breath as steadily as possible; willing the stress and the anxiety to drain away from my mind even though I knew it wouldn't help much. Ironical as it may sound, I was a tad bit nervous. Oh well…here goes nothing…

"How… do I look?" I stammered between the words as I pulled up the best smile I could to mask the nervousness.

"Whoah, Tomoyo… you look gorgeous!" Nakuru strode over and clamped a hand on my shoulder. "I almost thought you were someone else. This really suits you."

"Nakuru…" I started. "How the hell do you change so quickly?" I pointed out as I realized that Nakuru had changed into a shade of blue gown.

"I had the tricks up my sleeves." She chuckled.

"But, you were in that blouse a moment ago and now…"

"Hush now…twirl around and see."

I followed her instruction and made a small twirl. "Aah…great! Now that the attire part is done…ooi Eriol! What do you think?"

Darn! When I had almost begun to feel normal with this skimpy gown…

Why o' why must he stare at me with those unearthly eyes of his?

* * *

Aaah, I tried to update as soon as possible and this is what I come out with. The mysterious man and the mysterious letter shall be better explained in chapters yet to come. Maybe the next chapter or so because the ball coming!! Yeah, the ball is coming! Expect more funny scenes and heart-throbbing actions in the future chapters, till then!

Signing out,

Psychokyugurl


End file.
